Julian Baker
| Last Appearance= | Name= Julian Andrew Baker | Nicknames=Juju Bean | Occupation=Film Producer | Status=In Tree Hill | Family Members=Brooke Davis - Wife Paul Norris - Father Sylvia Baker - Mother Richard Davis - Father-In-Law Victoria Davis - Mother-In-Law | Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 }}Julian Andrew Baker (formerly Norris) is a film producer who arrived in Tree Hill to create a film of Lucas Scott's novel, who was unaware of his history with Peyton Sawyer. Although many believed he posed a threat to Lucas and Peyton's relationship, he eventually revealed an interest in Brooke Davis. When the movie fell through, he left for Los Angeles, but eventually Brooke accepted her own feelings for him. Deciding to let him into her life, the two reunited. The two then embarked on a long distance relationship while he made a movie, but they eventually reunited in Tree Hill. Character History after her break up with Lucas. ]] Julian Baker was born Julian Norris to Paul Norris and his wife, Sylvia Baker. His father was an esteemed movie producer who introduced Julian to the movie industry and made his love of cinema grow. However, Paul was often neglectful of his son, choosing his work over his relationship with Julian, prompting Julian to grow close to his mother. Attending high school, Julian was a typical geek, although it is now assumed otherwise. In his year book photo, Julian appears geekish and was also a member of the debate and pep club with national honors and was also a mathlete. Julian admired the magic he believed his mother had inside of her but he slowly saw the magic fade away as his mother started to feel unloved due to Paul's involvement in his work. When his mother sunk into a depression and Julian was unable to save her, this prompted him to develop a complex about saving people, which would affect his later relationships with Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis and Alex Dupre. With his close relationship to his mother and distant relationship with his father, Julian took on his mother's surname.At the age of 15, he also began calling his father by his real name. during their relationship. ]] After watching his mother fade away, Julian tried to remain close to his father but struggled. One day, however, Julian and Paul spent the day together and went to see the film The Thin Red Line and Julian would later claim that that day was the one day he spent believing he was close to his father and was therefore the best of his childhood. Careerwise, Julian originally tried to work in music as a guitarist. After a failed career as a guitarist, Julian then decided, despite Paul's neglect afterwards, that he wanted to make movies to be like his father. Wanting to be seen as an independent producer, Julian moved away from his father to North Hollywood. Although working out of the shadow of his father, Julian would often return to his dad for support financially, which he disliked as he knew Paul would see him as more of a failure. With most of the films Julian has created, Paul has noticed a recurring theme, that he plans for a brilliant movie, but the plans never become completed. in one of her books.]] During his time in North Hollywood, he met Peyton Sawyer at an office. As they met, Julian invited Peyton, who had just broke up with her high school boyfriend, Lucas Scott to a due he had for a movie so she could be used as a quick getaway claiming she was 'the saddest girl alive.' The two fell in love and Peyton watched as Julian created a movie that eventually got him to Sundance. However, during their romance, Julian noticed Peyton had what he called an 'obsession' with her ex's book An Unkindness Of Ravens. When confronted about this, the couple broke up and Julian claimed to go to Sundance alone. However, Julian was so heartbroken that he stayed at home. He missed both the Sundance festival and his movie premiere. Although he did not attend, his father planted a story in the media that he had been sleeping with an A list celebrity, boosting his profile. Julian also read the book by Lucas and decided to go and find Peyton in Tree Hill. However, when he read the book, he found that he connected more with Brooke Davis. Season 6 Julian Baker is first introduced as a directer eager to make Lucas's first novel into a movie. He introduces himself as the person interested in making a film out of his book and tells him he wants to get a feel for the place where the book takes place. After a while Lucas agrees. Julian then says it would pay 300,000 grand and Lucas suddenly rethinks. Julian then asks about Peyton. After persuading Lucas to option of his movie, he run into Peyton (leaving the toilet's at Tric after he and Lucas sign the contract) and she realises Julian is the one making the movie and it is soon revealed that he is her ex-boyfriend. Lucas finds out about Julian and Peyton, he punches Julian although they still carry on with the movie although with heated tension between the to men. Julian soon forms a close friendship with Sam (Brooke's foster daughter) after she asks him to read some of her work. Julian then goes to see Brooke, he asks her to design the costumes for the movie as it would be very beneficial to both him and her and she later agrees. When Lucas meets Julian's father Paul, Paul is quick to criticize Julian's work and suggests Lucas should find someone else of the movie. When Sam goes missing he helps to look for her and eventually finds her along with Brooke. After the ordeal with Sam, Julian and Brooke often meet up at her house to review her designs for the movie although Brooke denies that it is a date but a business meeting to Sam. At the Cafe Sam and Julian are bickering over whether he likes Brooke are not, Peyton walks in and Julian accuses her of being jealous as Sam tells him that she is pregnant he congraduates her, leaving with Peyton telling him that if he breaks Brooke’s heart, she’ll break his face. When he and Brooke meet up for their business meeting Julian brings them wine (which means it's a date). Brooke and Julian are talking about Brooke’s business as Julian admires her for her bravery and reveals he has the same situation but with his father rather than his mother and that he took his mother’s name to make it on his own but has to keep going back to his dad and feels like a failure. He says that one of these days he will not as Brooke toasts to that day. As he goes to leave, they both discuss how inappropriate it would be for them to kiss and be on a date due to work and Peyton, but they kiss ignoring all the other obstacles. Julian and Lucas have turned down 5 directors and the following day director number 6 is being seen as well as Julian’s dad is coming to town as he is unhappy with their progress. Lucas and Julian meet Paul at a restaurant, Paul says it is time for him step in and asks them to pick one or he will pick one for them. He tells them they have until tomorrow. Julian goes to see Brooke at her store and finds all the clothes lined up for the film. She shows him a letterman jacket and Julian is amazed. Julian tells her that he did not play sport in high school so never had a letterman jacket, so Brooke gives him one. But she later breaks up with him as she explains that she is trying to set a good example for Sam and does not want to have to explain having fun to Sam. As Julian asks what it is about, whether it is her, Sam or Peyton, Brooke says that it does not matter as he will be leaving after the movie anyway, but they later recoil. When Julian casts the Brooke role in his movie they argue about Brooke's clothing, Julian wanting it to be more slutty. Later, he shows her a picture from his year book he seems very unpopular and was a mathlete and part of the debate team. He tells her that he wants the Brooke Davis now. He hands over a breakdown of the Brooke Davis he is looking for and Brooke reads a list of compliments that Brooke is. After Julian emits to Brooke he loves her, she is mad though, and after Julian talks to Brooke he realises the last person she was in love with was Lucas. Brooke tells him that she is not and that she is not Peyton. Julian apologizes but explains that he still worries after his relationship with Peyton. Julian tells Brooke that they would pretend that it never happen along Julian still like wary about Brooke's feelings towards Lucas. Later Julian's father is fired at his film company and there film is cancelled. After ingoring each other Brooke and Julian finally meet up, he tells her that he does not want to say goodbye and shows her some plane tickets telling her that they could write their own love story in Malibu, but Brooke asks what she would do with Sam and as Julian shows her that he has got another plane ticket for her as Julian says he understands that she will come up with a million other excuse why not to go, but to go because he loves her. Brooke meets Julian in the airport but tells him as she has a life in Tree Hill. At Lucas and Peyton's wedding Lucas invites Julian to be a date for Brooke but he brings Missy; which Brooke is furious about and the two spend the evening making each other jealous with their dates. They later dance and amit they miss each other. He later meets Brooke's mother Victoria and tells her that his father often made him feel like a failure and he sees that in Brooke and that is her work. Victoria asks if he is finished as Julian says that he is in love with Brooke and she will love him back one day and when that day comes, she can either be nice to Brooke or not be in her life. After Peyton collapses Julian joins Brooke at the hospital. After talking about Sam they sleep together but Julian still leaves. Brooke goes to New York to see him, Julian is filming as he seems lonely and miserable. Suddenly, Brooke appears next time. She tells him that he said someday she would be able to love someone and thinks she has found that someone. Julian smiles saying that if it was a movie they would kiss as Brooke disagrees saying that if it was a movie she would say she loves him and then kiss him. She walks closer to him and tells him that she loves him and they kiss happily. Inbetween Season 7 Relationships *''Relationships'': Julian Baker/Relationships *''Family'': Julian Baker/Family Family Romantic Life Between Seasons 4 and 5 in the missing years, following Peytons break up with Lucas, Julian finds her crying in the copy room at her job in LA. He then bumps into her once more after Lucas has a book signing in Los Angeles where Peyton left heartbroken after seeing Lucas and Lindsey together. Following this the two started up a relationship which ended just before Sundance as they had an argument over how Peyton was obsessed with Lucas and his boo k "An Unkindness of Ravens.". Although Peyton states to Lucas that the y were in love after Julian comes to Tree Hill to produce a movie of An Unkindness of Ravens. After he start production on the movie he hires Brooke as his costume designer and the two grow close and soon start a romantic relationship after Brooke gets Peyton's approval. Julian quickly falls in love with Brooke but she can't recipracate his feelings and slowly their relationship feels apart but the movie production is ended Julian asks Brooke and Sam to come with him to New York but she doesn't want to uproot Sam so they end their relationship. But when Lucas invites Julian to his and Peyton's wedding both Julian and Brooke are jealous of the others dates so in the final episode of season 6 Brooke flies to New York to tell Julian she loves him. At the beginning of season seven they are in a long distance relationship while Julian films his movies but he decides to stay in Tree Hill with Brooke so they can be a real couple. But soon Julian finds a new product with Alex Dupre but Brooke is unhappy with his as he spends all his time with Alex and becomes very close to her. And Alex falls in love with Julian and goes as far as to attempt to kill herself as he told her he didn't love her. And Brooke and Julian split up as he wants to save Alex as he couldn't save his mother and due to the Brooke finding out she couldn't have children. But they finally get back together and become close and will screening his new movie Julian proposes to Brooke to which she accepts. Career Trivia *In his high school year book, as seen in Screenwriter's Blues, Julian's name is displayed as Julian Norris indicating that he changed his name to Baker at some point after high school. This may have been in order to separate himself from his father, a common occurence in the film industry. *Julian has a strange liking towards Nick Lachey and his band, 98 degrees *Julian has appeared in all episodes since he became part of the main cast, while Nathan and Brooke are the only characters to have appeared in all the episodes since their introduction. Baker, Julian Category:Main Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters